


marriage oh wow

by mangnanyongs



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marriage, daesung is wingman, here y go sarah, tabi luv sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangnanyongs/pseuds/mangnanyongs
Summary: sarah n seunghyun marriages





	marriage oh wow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeolsbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsbun/gifts).



> here

“i love him” sarah sighs. she is looking at mr t.o.p

“you.. saranghae?” daesung questions suspiciously

“yeah... i saranghae him” sarah agrees

“mayhaps i’ll marry him” she says

“can i be the maid of honour???” daesung begs “please it’s my dream”

“yeah sure” sarah agrees “and jisoo and taeyang can be bridesmaids”

“and jiyongie can be the best man” daesung says wisely

“wow daesungie you’re such a genius” sarah is amazinged

wow here’s mr t.o.p “what y’all doin??” he asks

“getting married” daesung shrugs “sarah is. to you. congrats on your marriage. ya like?”

mr t.o.p nods vvvvv seriously “yeah. i like”

sarah swoons. so does daesung

“it’s so romantic!!!” daesung sceeches “i’m gonna go tell taeyang!!”

and then he gone. mr t.o.p and sarah are alone

“oh mr t.o.p” sarah sighs

“no pls call me seunghyun” sarah screeches

“SEUNGHYUN!! SARANGHAE!!” sarah yells

seunghyun blushes. “the way you say my name makes my heart feel warm and fuzzy like a cat fur blanket”

“um... okay that’s pretty fuckin weird baby” sarah’s kinda freaked out but man seunghyun is hot. ideal husband material

and then they get married. sarah goes off to work and gets lots of money and since seunghyun is already loaded, he stays home and runs the household

wow. marriage. they adopt 4 cats and name them g-dragon, taeyang, daesung, and taeyang’s wife. seunghyun stays home to look after them

and then they live happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> edited to disclude the trash man


End file.
